Commercially available bar graph panels and SELF-SCAN panels, of the type made and sold by Burroughs Corporation, include cathode electrodes which are formed individually and are electrically interconnected in various ways to form groups or phases. Clearly, an arrangement, whereby the cathodes and the conductors which connect them in groups are formed at the same time, would be commercially desirable. Such an arrangement is not known in the prior art.